


Roboterra: A Terramania Story

by CipherGem



Series: Roboterra [1]
Category: exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dating, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Frottage, Gay Robots, Gen, M/M, Online Dating, Robophilia, Terramania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherGem/pseuds/CipherGem
Summary: A group of friends try to live their lives in a magical and chaotic world.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Robot Character/Original Male Character
Series: Roboterra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885366





	1. The Nighttime Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, thank you for taking the time to read my fic! This fic series is based on my D&D 5e campaign, Terramania. Lore about this world I've created will be revealed later on and references from my current campaign sessions will be in it, and if I reference it, I will write a note in the end of each chapter to tell you what happened in the sessions!
> 
> There will be an illustration in each chapter detailing a certain event, either a casual scene or a smutty scene, depending on my mood. 
> 
> Enjoy Roboterra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and A1 talk about their dating lives. Cro and Alden make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mort and Dax for reading this chapter beforehand, and Mort wrote about A1 and D-LE first date, in the perspective of D-LE! It is referenced in this chapter so go take a look afterwards!
> 
> https://mxnsterbabe.tumblr.com/post/619470435356114944/waiting-games

“A beautiful night, right Al?” A woman with brown skin looks at a metallic being who is also observing the night sky.

“The stars are magnificent tonight. I may even adjust my observation to look for constellations.” 

“You’re such a dork, AI. You’re always bouncing from one thing to another! Just relax with me.” She urges A1.

They pause as they watch the stars move across the beautiful night sky until the woman turns her head slowly towards A1.

“So...tell me about your date. How did it go?” She elbows A1 light on his arm. She can tell from A1’s interface that he is blushing.

“Melody!”

“What?! I wanna know about the tea of my bestie’s love life!” She chuckles.

“Fine! Fine! I wanted to tell you tomorrow but I guess it couldn’t wait!” He puts his hands on his metallic face and his interface pulses. “Well, first I nervously went to a cafe as I saw him fidgeting on a bench staring at the sky. I was, as you humans say ‘screaming internally’. Then-” Melody shakes his arm repeatedly, unable to contain her excitement.

“What’s his name! WHAT HIS NAME!! TELL ME!!” 

“I’m getting there! Then, I calmed myself down and slowly approached him. I tried to surprise him but he just saw me. I swear the world froze when I got to him, he was majestic. I honestly thought he wasn’t my type but as we walked through the museum, he was so smart like he knew a lot about art. It was hot. Then we got to our place and yeah-” He twirls his fingers.

“An-, oh. OH? Al!! AL!” 

A1 nods. “Yeah, he was surprisingly good, despite it being our first time.” 

“Good for you, bud. But you still haven’t told me his name.” She awaits for a response.

“Oh right, his name is D-LE! Apparently we work in the same place and I didn’t even know until we exchanged info.” 

“Oh, really? I hope things work out, I know some work drama and it does not end well once you end it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He takes a mental note.

“Well, I also got some news for you.” She moves her body sideways and puts her elbows on the grass and her right hand on her cheek. 

“Well, what is it?” A1 turns his head towards her.

“I got a date tomorrow! A tiefling named Inanis. Seems cute so I’ll take a shot with her.” She gets her phone from her left pocket and shows A1 her profile on the dating app. He skims through the profile and automatically makes the connection. 

“I can see why.” 

“Now what does that mean, Al?” Melody seems curious about his statement.

“Physique, personality, and interests. It matches your type.” 

“Hey now, I’m not being judgmental about your type.” 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean it that way!” He tries to retract his statement. “You’ll...uh...do great with her!” He tries to give a two thumbs up but sees Melody back to her original position of lying down on her back.

“Yeah. I hope so.” She puts her phone on her chest and puts her hands on the back of her head. “Dating sucks. I just hope I find the right person.” 

A1 turns his body towards her. “You will, Melody. I’m sure they’ll come.” 

Two shadows loom towards them, blocking their view of the night sky. They look up seeing a dark brown half-elf with dirty yellow hair wearing a blue cardigan and khakis with black sneakers; and a metallic being with an interface with a green eye on their face, wearing a gray hoodie and brown shorts with the physique of a square body, and limbs similar to a crash test dummy. 

“Alden...who’s this?” Melody asks the half-elf about the robot.

“Oh, this is my partner, Cro.” He looks gleefully at them. Cro waves at them, and they wave back.

“Well…” Melody waits for them to move out of the way.

“Ah, sorry was I interrupting something?” Alden says sarcastically.

“You’re lucky I haven’t kicked ya out of our house yet.” 

“Fine, fine. I was just having fun.” Alden and Cro walk towards the sliding doors.

“Don’t make a mess!” Melody yells at them, and Alden gives a thumbs up as he enters the house. 

Alden turns on the lights to reveal a rustic kitchen. Plates still on the table with a half-eaten sandwich and a mug full of oil. He looks towards the living room, where pillows are on the floor and the blanket usually on the couch lays slumpily.

“Oh Melody.” Alden stares at the mess that she and A1 have left. “Cro, love. Mind if you wait in my bedroom? I’ll show you where it is.” He removes his shoes and leads them towards the room, turning on lights as the floor creaks from their footsteps. He arrives at a wooden door, which has signs saying Alden with a little drawn portrait of him. He unlocks the door and they see a clean bed, with some fluffy pillows, a wardrobe, and posters displaying media that he likes. 

“You can sit down here, while I clean for a bit.” 

“Take your time, Alden.” Cro sits and lies down on his bed, awaiting for him to come back already. 

Alden goes back to the kitchen and slides the door open. “MELODY WHAT THE FUCK?!??!”

“What now?” She replies with a sigh.

“Your dishes!!! The living room! Clean it up!” He yells back in frustration.

“Ugh, I will soon.” She disregards him and goes back to stargazing. 

“You better!” He slides the door shut.

Alden puts the dishes in the sink and leaves it there for Melody and A1 to finish their job. He proceeds back to his room and Cro greets him with a salacious pose. 

“Oh Alden, I’ve been waiting for this moment.” Cro touches their crotch area and their interface turns into a pink hue, their eye turning to a pink heart.

“Oh, me too love. Me too.” He proceeds to remove his shirt revealing a twunk phyisque, and Cro’s interface flashes with excitement. He removes his pants and boxers, revealing his fully erect cock. 

“Ah, all ready to go I see.” Cro’s crotch panel opens, and unveils their cock also erect with some fluid leaking out of it. They spread their legs apart and their left hand slides towards the front of them tapping the bed. 

“Come, join me.” They say in a seductive voice, lying on the bed and putting their hands behind their head. 

“Do you want protection or-” Alden politely asks before being interrupted by Cro.

“It’s fine Alden, we can’t procreate together anyways. Plus, we got magic.” 

“Fair.”

He hops on the bed and goes towards Cro. He moves his torso towards them like a cat and proceeds to lick their metallic body. They moan with excitement screaming his name. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were this sensitive.” 

He proceeds to touch and lick them continuously, each time with pleasure. They proceed to put their right hand towards the side of his torso and caress him and their left hand towards his cock. They proceed to go a slow thrusting motion on his cock and turn on vibration on their palm. 

“Oh yes, Cro. That’s the stuff.” 

They keep on thrusting his cock until some precum spills on their hand. They stop and look towards him. “Oh, I’m not letting you cum just yet.” Alden blushes and Cro pushes him down, spreading his legs and they go on top of him, their knees hugging his legs and their torso above him. Alden looks at them with amusement waiting for their next move. Their dicks touch and Cro proceeds to grind their dick on his, both moaning for the pleasure of frotting their dicks together. Some precum spills out from both of their dicks, lubricating the heads of their cocks. Cro’s interface lights up with pleasure and Alden lifts his torso up and kisses Cro’s face repeatedly. They change their position to be sitting and Alden crosses his legs around Cro. 

“Are you ready?” They ask Alden for consent.

“Yes.”

Alden goes toward the nightstand beside his bed and opens a drawer, revealing condoms and lube. He grabs the bottle of lube and opens it pouring some on his hands. He smothers a generous amount on Cro’s dick and some on his hole. He lifts his butt and Cro moves their crotch so that their dick can enter his hole. He slowly thrusts down his butt towards Cro’s dick. He screams in pain a little as his hole is tight, since he has never been penetrated before. Cro looks concerned and asks to stop but Alden says to continue. Cro’s dick finally penetrates him and a big moan comes out of Alden. Cro begins to touch his breasts, doing a circular motion making his nipples erect. They motion their head towards his chest and slowly slides their head, mimicking a kiss that Alden performed earlier. Alden proceeds to move his butt up and down with the help of his arms, making a thrusting motion. Cro begins to moan. They begin to slowly move their left hand towards his cock once again and grab it, proceeding to give Alden a handjob. Both of him feel the pressure of their cocks as the feeling of ejaculation comes to them. A big moan from both of them comes out as cum comes out of their cocks, Alden spilling his all over Cro’s chest and Cro’s cum entering Alden’s tract. Cro releases their cock from Alden’s hole where cum leaks from it. 

They breathe heavily from the amount of physical activity from intercourse. They lie down together in the bed where they made love. Cum still leaks from both of their dicks, slowly dripping towards their balls.

“That was amazing.” Alden said to Cro.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, Alden.” They reply.

“Want me to clear this up naturally or magically?” He asks Cro.

“Whatever you prefer.” 

Alden gets his wand and casts prestidigitation, a magical spell that wraps around them, cleaning up the mess they have created. They lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Alden turns towards Cro and puts his hand on their face, hugging the side near their left ear.

“I love you, Cro.”

“I love you too, Alden.” 

Alden moves his head towards them and kisses them on the forehead. They continue to lie nude on the bed where they fall asleep. Back outside, some shooting stars appear in the sky. Melody gets her phone and records the stars that are soaring above her. A1 looks in amazement, as he never encountered such an event before. He begins to record with his built-in program and stores this in his memory banks. Melody closes her eyes, wishing upon it while A1 observes the flying stars.

“Did you make a wish?” She looks at A1.

“Am I supposed to?” A1 looks in confusion.

“Yes, you silly goose. Wish before they are gone, and do it silently.” 

“Alright.” A1 looks and writes down in a document his wish and stores it; he tells her afterwards. 

“Do you think K’wiaje will grant me my wish?” She asks A1, even though A1 is not well versed in mythology.

“I honestly do not know who that is.” 

“Oh, they are the god of the stars.” 

“Well, if you believe in them, then perhaps. I do not know of the gods myself.”

They pause to observe the last of the shooting stars, and then head back to house to clean up the mess. Melody prepares her lunch for tomorrow while A1 vacuums the living room. They wish each other good night and head to their respective bedrooms. Melody comes up with scenarios of how the date will go tomorrow, causing her to become anxious about the date. She goes on the dating app and starts typing but decides to stop halfway and erase her draft of postponing the date. She removes her glasses and goes to her nightly routine before heading to bed but instead of heading to sleep, she blankly stares at the ceiling. A1 on the other hand, lies down on his bed and messages D-LE. They sent each other selfies and fluffy messages, both blushing. After a few messages back and forth, they call each other and chat about their day and a time to meet up. Before they hang up, they say the three words: I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K'wiaje is a fictional deity I've created in the pantheon of my world. They are known to be a nature and knowledge deity of the stars and the unknown, with their description being "For those who seek what is away. Look to the stars and see inspiration."


	2. Another Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody heads to college to teach with a guest lecturer. Alden helps out a new employee. A1 and D-LE have some risky sex at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't come up with a drawing for this chapter yet, my apologies! It will be uploaded soon when I finish it. Also chapter 3 is being written but since I started school this may delay the chapter release!

An alarm blares from a phone and a hand reaches towards it. A finger swipes the screen towards snooze and retracts back. 

“5 more minutes.” Melody says to herself, but a knock is heard from her door. 

“Ughhhhh…” She reluctantly gets up from her bed and opens the door, revealing A1 with a tray of food.

“Breakfast?” A1 looks at Melody, seeing the groggy state that she is currently in. “Oh. Uh. Do you want m-”

“I mean you already got me up Al. Did you season properly this time?” She looks at the plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon.

“I hope so. I followed a recipe online.” He scratches his square head. 

“I’ll join y’all in the dining table. Just give me five.” She closes the door and heads to the bathroom for the normal morning routine: washing her face, applying the gels and creams, and doing her hair. She goes to the dining room where A1, Cro, and Alden are waiting. 

“Aw, how sweet that you waited.” She takes a seat beside A1 and starts to eat, as so do the others. 

“So, Alden. How did you meet Cro?” She wonders, as she is surprised that Alden was into robots. 

“Well, I was just working at the same ol’ restaurant downtown at the hotel. I was just serving tables. Some ol’ bullshit, then my next table was Cro. They were one of the nicest customers I’ve ever served. I kept making excuses to come back to their table.” 

“And then this sweet boi slides me the bill, with a comment asking me when I’m free.” Cro intervenes. 

Alden blushes. “They ask me when I’m available, so I told them after my shift. Next thing you know, we were just chilling downtown, going from place to place and getting to know each other. It’s been going on for a month, since Cro just moved from Gill Hills to here. Then yesterday, we finally did it.” 

“Ah, that explains why you’ve been coming late, and now you’re cumming late now.” Melody chuckles at her dumb joke.

“Hey now.” Alden glares at Melody.

“Well I’m glad you found somebody, Alden. And it’s nice to meet you Cro.” A1 cheerly puts his arms out for a handshake and Cro grasps it and shakes. “So what do you do, Cro?” 

“Well, I currently work at the bakery now. Joaquin’s! I’m glad that my passion for baking is being used to make money.” 

“Aw, that’s nice. Maybe you’re a better cook than Al here.”

“Hey!” A1 feels shame.

“I’m currently a professor at the university here. I teach history.” Melody exclaims. “I teach about the Technologic War and the Earth Migration event.” 

“Wow.” Cro is caught by surprise.

“Yeah, I don’t look like one, but it’s because I want to feel young.” She sips her coffee but immediately spits it out as the taste of oil touches her tongue.

“Fuck that’s gross.” She switches mugs with A1 and immediately sips the coffee to take the taste of oil out of her mouth, as Alden laughs.

“Melody, this is the third time this week. You never learn.” Alden chuckles.

“I’m tired, okay?”

“We’ve all been there.” Alden pats Melody. “We all have.”

A phone rings on the dining table and everyone looks for the source. Alden sees that someone is calling him and answers the call.

“Wendy?” Alden is curious why his manager is calling him.

“Hey, Alden can you come early today? I need someone for the new waiter to shadow.” Wendy says in a soft tone.

“Um, is Georgia not around?” He wonders as this is unusual for her.

“Well, she’s off on vacation unfortunately and she had to change shifts to nightly.” 

Alden pulls the phone away from him and sighs. “Well, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you Alden, I’ll pay you a bonus for overtime.” 

Alden gets a little excited as his elbow touches his mug, spilling some tea on the table. He says sorry silently as he puts the phone closer to his ear. “Not a problem, ma’am.” 

The conversation ends and he puts his phone down. “Ugh. Early shift. But hey, I’m getting paid more and I get to drop my sweetheart off to their work.”

Melody and A1 show a sign of disgust as Alden and Cro display a public display of affection. 

“Oh boohoo.” Alden reacts. “I gotta get ready for work then.” He heads to his room to prepare, while Cro silently remains in their seat.

“Why a sign of disgust? Are you jealous of Alden and I’s relationship?” Cro breaks the silence.

“No.” Melody lies.

“I mean, I have a boyfriend so…” A1 replies gently. “I..” He points to Melody as she looks at her plate and devours the rest of the remaining bacon. Cro sees this and respectfully nods.

“So…” Cro tries to bring up a new topic of conversation. “Where do you work, Al?”

“Oh, I work at an office. Pretty boring. Trying to find a new job, though.” A1 says with a hint of regret.

“Where would you work, then?” Cro is intrigued by his statement.

“Maybe like a record store? Or I open a gym? Idk.” 

“That’s pretty cool.”

Melody slams her plate down, catching the attention of both Cro and A1. She breathes a sigh of relief as she sees her now empty plate. 

“Finally, you cooked well A1.” She slaps A1 in the back and recoils in pain. “Ow, I forgot about that.” She shakes her hands. “Well, I’m gonna get prepped, so A1. You know.” He gives a thumbs up.

Alden comes out of the bathroom and calls Cro to come with him to his car. Cro stands up and nudges her head towards Alden, mimicking a kiss. They head off to their respective workplaces. Meanwhile A1 and Melody get ready to get to go to work. Melody puts her contacts on and brushes her teeth, while A1 does some maintenance on his body. After, they enter A1’s car and start driving towards downtown Jacksonville.

“Nervous about tonight?” A1 notices Melody’s demeanor. “Looks like you barely got sleep.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t. I just kept staring at the ceiling while anxiety took over me.” Melody opens the visor to reveal a mirror and starts doing her makeup.

“Don’t worry, Melody. You’ll do great. Just be yourself.” He tries to comfort them while he turns to the highway ramp.

“What if she doesn’t like me? What if I mess up?” She thinks of all the bad scenarios.

“Melody. Hey. Look, you’ve matched up with each other. Did you chat at all?” 

“Well, yeah. We had long conversations about stuff like _Wolf 359_ and such.” 

“There you go. If you’re chatting with her like that on your date, I’m sure things will go smoothly. Just be a wave, let things flow.” A1 mimics the wave with his right hand, and Melody chuckles.

“I mean, can’t go wrong with that.” She takes that advice to heart.

“Yeah. When I was with D-LE, I was extremely nervous, I thought I was gonna short-circuit. I wanted to avoid this moment, but I took a leap of faith and just went to him. Hours later, we fucked. So, if you live in the moment and let things flow, I’m sure you’ll make a great partner.”

“Thanks, A1.”

A1 nods as a car cuts them off and he honks. “Fucker doesn’t use his damn turn signal, I swear there’s idiots on this highway every single day.”

“I’m glad I don’t drive.” 

Driving for a few minutes, A1 and Melody engage in casual conversations, such as workplace drama and how life has been. They drive off the highway and onto the main street, where A1 drops off Melody at her workplace, Gilbert University. She enters the campus and waves to a couple of students who recognize her and heads to the lecture room where a lady with black hair, glasses, nose piercings, freckles, and wearing a suit is unpacking her stuff in the instructor’s desk. She notices that she has some bandages on her arms and face. She approaches her slowly and calls her out.

“Dr. Lance?”

The lady turns around as she is about to write on the whiteboard.

“Yes? Oh Dr. Williams!” She puts the marker down and offers her hand.

“You can call me Melody.” She shakes her hand.

“Well, if we are on a first name basis, then call me Ester.” She smiles.

Melody looks at her, not trying to bring up about her injury but Ester notices.

“Oh yeah, car accident back in Gill Hills! Don’t worry, I’m fine now.”

“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It happens.”

“Well, I’m glad you can make it here. You’re more well versed in the Bewitching Hour than me!”

“Well, it’s what I studied!” She laughs. “I’m glad to teach your fellow students. It is such an interesting event, getting arcane energy just from defying a god.”

“Oh, really?” She becomes interested.

“Yep! Normally the gods would kill or take away their powers for disobeying them, but somehow, the Order of Glitchia were able to get their divine magic and mutate it to something else.”

“Wow, that’s fascinating.” 

“Exactly, that’s why I devoted my entire life into learning about the origins of arcane magic and learning how to use it myself.”

“Oh, you practice magic?”

“Yep!” She goes through her bag and grabs her wand and spellbook and shows it to her.

“You went to Feywild Academy? Damn.”

Ester nods. “I worked my ass off. You wouldn’t believe the competitive nature of the Academy compared to a regular college.”

“I can imagine.” 

Ester puts her wand and spellbook away as students start to pour in into the lecture room, and Melody and Ester discuss what material they are going to present before they start class. Melody introduces Ester to the class and then she delivers a presentation filled with some memes to engage the class and gives a passionate lecture about the Bewitching Hour. She takes questions from the class, knowing how to answer when a student is confused or wants more detail about a certain event; Melody takes down notes so we can write questions for her midterm. After class is done and the students leave the lecture room, Melody asks what she will do now.

“Well, just waiting for my girlfriend.” 

“Oh, nice. I have a date tonight. Tiefling.”

“What’s their name?”

“Inanis.” She says cheerfully, as Ester gives a look of concern and a hint of anger.

Ester calms down to give a calm demeanor. “Good luck with her. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

A humanoid with white skin, white long hair with a dark eyeshadow, wearing a dress walks towards them. They turn around and Ester looks with excitement.

“Ashe, babe!” Ester hugs her. 

“Hey, Easter bun.” Ashe gives a fake smile, which Melody notices. “Ready to head out?”

Ester nods. “It was nice meeting you, Melody.” 

“You too, Ester.” She waves to her and then walks out with Ashe, where they discuss something, and Ashe looks back towards Melody. Melody waves awkwardly at Ashe and walks back into the lecture room where she prepares for her next class.

***

15 minutes away from the university, Alden gets ready in his car and exits, giving the valet his keys. He enters the Rhinestone Hotel and enters the Riot Restaurant where Wendy is waiting in one of the tables with a human wearing a polo shirt and bowtie. He walks to the table and joins them.

“Alden, you came.” Wendy gives a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, sorry. Traffic.” He lies, since he was dropping off Cro at their work.

“It’s alright, here’s Oliver.” Alden looks at him and smiles. “He’ll be shadowing you today.”

“I’m Alden, alright? I don’t normally work for the breakfast shift but it’ll do for today. Just follow what I do, and then try to get some orders once you get a hang of our system.” He looks at Oliver.

“Yessir!” Oliver stands up, revealing his apron and a nametag near his waist.

“Dude, you don’t have to go all formal on me. But be nice to customers and the chefs, even though they can be asshats, especially in the morning. Also put the tag on your chest.”

“Oh, right.” He follows Alden’s commands.

As Wendy opens up the restaurant, Alden does what he always does, serving customers with a smile despite the shitty attitude he receives from grumpy customers, serving drinks, and getting the food while Oliver watches his every move. After getting a few orders, Alden tells Oliver to try out getting an order from a customer. He observes how Oliver handles the situation which ends poorly. Oliver approaches him and asks what happened. 

“Um, I couldn’t understand what they were saying so I tried but they just kept repeating. I didn’t know what to do so I panicked. I was trying to figure out what it is but they kept saying from what I was assuming ‘No! No!’.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Alden heads towards the customer.

Alden asks what they want, and they respond in Elvish. Oh, so that’s why, a language barrier. They were asking what today's special is, which Alden says was the Jacksonville Brunch. They order that with a cup of coffee on the side. He writes it down and puts it to the machine for processing. He goes to Oliver and explains the situation to him and he starts to cry. Alden comforts him and says it is okay to ask for help. A few hours after, he sees an improvement from Oliver, apart from dropping some mugs from not balancing the tray properly. He goes on break and calls Cro on the phone. They talk for a while with a few laughs as they chat about workplace shenanigans. After the break, Alden performs his tasks for a couple of hours until his shift ends. He goes to his car and drives to Joaquin’s Bakery to pick up Cro and they head to Cro’s apartment. 

As they enter the apartment, they are greeted with a modern kitchen, a sleek living room, a powder room, and a room leading to their bedroom. 

“Wow, this looks nicer than my place.”

“I don’t use this place much, plus I just moved here.” Cro tosses their keys to the side table near the entrance and locks the door behind them. “I just bake food while watching TV and then I rest. But now that you’re here.” 

“Mmm...yes.” Alden removes his sweater and hangs it in the rack. “You’re gonna bake me a cake and send me to the ocean?”

“Not by the ocean, but my lovely couch.” 

Alden leans in and gives Cro a kiss. 

“But I will bake you some cupcakes and then we can watch a movie. If it’s too boring, we can just have sex.” Cro says as they walk into their kitchen and start preparing the ingredients.

“I like that idea.” Alden sits on the couch. 

***

At the office about 10 minutes away from the hotel, A1 sits in his chair, doing some boring tasks as D-LE is under his desk and starts to unzip his pants. He proceeds to pull down his boxer, and A1 unsheathes his cock. D-LE grips A1’s cock and starts jerking it. A1 lowers his interface volume and moans quietly as the handjob feels pleasurable. Then footsteps start approaching him, causing him to lightly kick D-LE to stop. A1 says sorry before he turns his head around and sees his supervisor, Reginald. 

“Oh hi Reggie.” 

“Hey, have you seen Dale around?”

“No, I haven’t, why?” He lies.

“Well, I just wanted to ask him for some help. Kinda need help with my homework.” Reggie scratches his head.

“Well, if I find him, I’ll look for ya.”

“Thanks, Al.” 

“Not a problem.” A1 turns his head towards the computer and pretends to perform a task while Reggie steps away. A minute after, he lightly taps D-LE with his foot to continue the handjob. D-LE proceeds to thrust his hands up and down his cock until he cums on D-LE’s face. He sheaths his cock into his crotch and then offers D-LE a napkin to wipe it off. 

He proceeds to text D-LE to tell him to meet him at the washroom nearby. A1 waits in the gender neutral bathroom constantly looking at his phone when someone opens the door. A metallic being with a vertical rectangular interface with a white shirt and brown khakis appears. 

“D-LE.” A1 says in amusement.

“A1.” D-LE says joyfully as he locks the door behind them.

They go closer to each other and start kissing passionately. D-LE puts his arm under A1’s shirt and starts caressing him and A1 starts unbuckling D-LE pants. D-LE proceeds to unsheath his cock from his crotch. A1 brings his right hands to D-LE’s cock and starts to jerk it off. He brings his left hand near D-LE’s neck and starts to play with the wires by slowly yanking it which causes D-LE to cover his face as he tries to lower down the moaning sound emitting from him. This causes him to expel some precum from his dick. D-LE manages to bring his right hand to A1’s cock and jerks it off and with his left hand, also plays with his wires. After a minute, they ejaculate as the wireplay excites them. They slide down to a sitting position and take a moment to rest. They clean off the semen from each other and kiss, then they hear a knock on the door.

“Yo, this bathroom is occupied! Can’t you see!” A1 shouts.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll find the men’s washroom.” A voice echoes from the other side.

A moment passes by before they break their silence.

“Do you wanna stay at my place tonight?” A1 asks D-LE.

“Hehe, sure. I love being with you A1.” He says as he moves his finger around A1’s chest.

They put back their pants on and await for footsteps to fade away from the room. D-LE exits from the washroom first, and then A1 and they head to their respective cubicles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Wendy were NPCs in my campaign so they will show up and you'll see what happened to them in the campaign.


End file.
